Favoritism
by Bookworm110
Summary: Kakashi had his reasons for training Sasuke, but Naruto had stepped over the line. Oneshot, Kakashi POV


Favoritism

AN: This is for all the people that hate Kakashi's decision to not train Naruto for the chunin exams and use it as their platform for a bashing fic.

Kakashi sighed as he heard the shouting of his sensei's son permeate the busy corridors of the hospital.

'I know why his here, and I know he won't like what I'm going to say' Kakashi contemplated on his trip to the lobby, his posture slouched and his signature orange book in hand.

Kakashi made to giggle, as if a particular kinky maneuver had been practiced in his book, secretly relishing the disgusted looks sent to him by the nurses. Not many knew the book was an act, Maito Gai and the Hokage excluded, for Kakashi's senses to take in his surroundings, keeping his skills honed and gathering valuable intelligence about the village. That and the fact that the white haired jounin liked to read porn.

As Kakashi finally stepped into the lobby, his attention was immediately seized by the orange ninja that was his pupil.

"Hey sensei, the stupid nurse won't let me see Sasuke and Sakura's been worried sick about him and I have to tell her how his doing or she'll hit me and Sakur…."

The nurse managed to look affronted as Naruto babbled on loudly, making Kakashi smile under his mask as he ruffled Naruto's hair gently, eliciting a pout from the indignant blonde.

"Calm down Naruto, I checked up on Sasuke earlier and his doing just fine."

Naruto released a relieved sigh. "Thank god sensei, I need him to be able fight, if I'm going to kick his ass in the Chunin exams" Naruto stated, jumping into a good guy pose.

Kakashi simply sweat dropped as he lowered Naruto's arm to the ground before straightening himself up.

"Now Naruto, tell me why you're really here?" Kakashi asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Naruto suddenly became shy as he hesitatingly asked "umm, Kakashi sensei, will you, ahh, PLEASE TRAIN ME FOR THE CHUIN EXAMS!" The last part of the jinchuuriki's sentence coming out in a rush.

Kakashi sighed as he replied. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't."

"What! But why not"

Ahh now came the hard part

"I'll be busy during the month"

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed in understanding of the situation. "You're going to train Sasuke aren't you?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, finding now reason to deny the truth.

"Yes Naruto I am, he will be facing Garra during the final part of the exam and will have to be as prepared as possible"

"But I'm fighting the rookie of last year" Naruto replied anger starting to seep into his voice.

The door opened behind them as a Sunglasses wearing jounin with a bandanna around his head walked in.

'Right on time Ebisu.' Kakashi thought.

"Don't worry Naruto I haven't abandoned you, I got another teacher to train you for the month."

Naruto perked up instantly. "Really is it that trench knife guy that Ino always talks about or that mysterious woman that trained Hinata." Naruto asked eagerly.

Kakashi simply eye smiled and pointed behind Naruto to the waiting Ebisu.

"Naruto I would like you to meet Ebisu, one of the best trainers in Konoha." Kakashi said smiling sincerely. It had been Ebisu and Iruka who had helped Kakashi refine his Chidori (Thousand Chirping Birds) into the Raikiri (Lightning Blade) during his anbu days.

Ebisu blushed embarrassedly; it wasn't every day you got complimented by the great Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto on the other hand…..

"CLOSET PERVET!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the jounin's head, causing Ebisu to assess his new assignment.

'This is going to be a long month' the sunglasses wearing jounin thought tiredly.

"Kakashi why do I have to be trained by this joker, His nothing but a stupid pervert!" Naruto exclaimed, his annoyance finally boiling to anger.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said, confused at Naruto's apparent anger. "Ebisu is a masterful teacher that has a firm control over the basics only shared by Iruka. Basics, something you lack, as well as control. Ebisu can teach you proper taijutsu stances, tactics strategizing and.."

"ENOUGH" Naruto roared. Startling Kakashi into silence as Ebisu recovered from his shock.

"First you refuse to train me then you get my hopes up, and then you crush them by saddling me with the pervert." Naruto glanced contemptuously Ebisu. "His so weak even Sakura could beat him."

"Naruto..."

"NO, I have had it with you. It's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that, what about me! So what if his going to fight Gaara, I have to fight Neji. You then humiliate me in front of everyone by telling them my weaknesses and you never teach me any jutsu.

"NARUTO…"

"You know what Hatake you don't deserve the title sensei, because those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. That means you are worse than TRASH!" Naruto roared, pointing an accusing finger at the shocked Kakashi, as the hospital staff looked on appalled.

* * *

Naruto turned around his face splitting into a smirk.

'I sure showed him, now it's time to go to Hokage-Jiji and tell him about Kakashi.' Naruto thought, about to leave the hospital, before a hard, clamping grip locked onto his shoulder.

Naruto was spun around roughly and came face to face with a furious Kakashi. His eyes were cold, his face uncaring and the permanent slouch had been replaced with the full stature of Copy Cat Kakashi.

"Listen here Naruto" His voice as cold and unforgiving as steel. "You are acting like a Brat and not a Shinobi of Konoha.

"But..."

"Shut up" Kakashi roared "You disregarded your sensei's orders and complained about a situation that wasn't fair for you. Gaara is a bloodthirsty killer that will absolutely crush Sasuke into pieces at the level he is at right now. Unlike Neji, the proctor wouldn't be able to stop him and who knows how many more innocent civilian lives will be taken before he is killed. You would have your teammate die just to satisfy your irrational need for Jutsu and attention."

Kakashi made to breathe deeply before continuing.

"You also turned down the help of a special jounin offering you training for the weaknesses you don't acknowledge. You don't deserve that help and you won't receive any additional training until you grow up and learn the true meaning of my words." And with a rough shove that toppled Naruto to the ground, Kakashi continued out the hospital in his usual slouch and book in hand.

He was soon followed by Ebisu leaving a shell shocked and teary eyed Naruto behind as the hospital staff politely informed him that visiting hours were over.

AN: I never did like fics which bashed Kakashi for this decision. Anyway some of the info in here may not be true but it was used to provide back-story to this oneshot. (If such a thing exists)


End file.
